Star Crossed: Wir standen unter schlechten Sternen
by fantasyfreak17
Summary: DWMA jagt verbissen den Anführer aller Assassine, "Death Scythe". Soul ist Schüler an der DWMA und jagt ihn ebenfalls aus persönlichen Gründen. Ein neues Mädchen kommt an, die ein dunkles Geheimnis zu verbergen hat. Angst/Hurt/Romance/Tragedy AU, OOC


**Autornotiz: **Okay, die Idee hierfür ist mir schon seit ner ganzen Weile im Kopf rumgespuckt, und ich konnte es einfach nicht in Englisch niederschreben. Ich werd sehr wohl einige meiner Geschichten in Englisch schreiben, aber ich möchte meine Geschichten vor allem in meiner Muttersprache zu Papier bringen. Falls ihr meint, es fehlen einige Sätze, Wörter oder einfach Details hier, dann kann es sein, dass ich sie vergessen habe zu tippen, da ich das hier zuerst auf Papier geschrieben und größtenteils um halbzwölf herum auf meinen Laptop rübergebracht hab. Außerdem halte ich bewusst einige Details zurück, da sie erst im Laufe der Geschichte herauskommen sollen und das hier ja erst der Prolog ist. Sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet, da diese Geschichte mir doch sehr am Herzen liegt. Und im Bezug auf die Welt, die Charaktere, den Verlauf der Geschichte, das alles ist schließlich Fiction und wir können hier schreiben was wir wollen.

Im Bezug für das nächste Kapitel meiner anderen Geschichte bin ich gerade am Arbeiten daran, aber ich muss mich ein wenig mit einer Freundin absprechen, damit sie mir hilft, da ich gerade eine Schreibblockade habe. Okay, los gehts mit meiner Geschichte

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>_o~-°*°-~o_<strong>_  
><strong>

**Prolog**

Seine rubinroten Augen starrten sie an, während seine Lippen zu seinem bekannten Markenzeichen, diesem sarkastischen, leicht spöttischen Grinsen verzogen waren und damit rasiermesserscharfe, spitz zulaufende, wie bei einem Haifisch geformte Zähne entblößten. Die Spitzen seiner schneeweißen Haare fielen ihm in die von ihr so geliebten Augen, während er lässig dastand, die Hände in seine Jackentaschen geschoben.

Ein dunkler Schatten fiel über ihn, der Klang von Fleisch, das auf Fleisch traf, erfüllte ihre Ohren, wieder und wieder. Dieses widerliche, ekelhafte, Übelkeit erregende Geräusch, bei dem etwas Festes, Lebendiges in eine blutende, breiige, undefinierbare Masse verwandelt und Knochen einfach so zersplittert wurden, als wären sie nichts weiter als dürre Zweigchen, die bei geringsten Druck entzwei brachen.

Sie rappelte sich verzweifelt auf, um sogleich wieder hinzufallen, weil die Welt sich so drehte und schwankte. Brennender Schmerz schoss ihren Gliedmaßen und Körper hoch, ein dumpfes Pochen tobte innerhalb ihres Schädels. Ein Schrei, tief aus ihrer Brust kommend, erklomm sich seinen Weg hinaus, nur um in ihrer Kehle stecken zu bleiben. Und er würde für alle Zeiten dort festsitzen, wie so viele andere. Etwas Heißes, Klebriges und Feuchtes lief ihr übers Gesicht, vermischte sich mit ihren Tränen, die nicht enden wollten.

Der Schatten hatte inzwischen von ihm abgelassen, doch er war noch nicht fertig mit dem Jungen. Furcht und Angst ergriffen von ihr Besitz, als sie sah, was ihr Albtraum hervorholte.

Noch immer erklangen die Geräusche des Verbrechens, nein, Abschlachtens, in ihren Ohren, doch wurden sie von einem neuen überdeckt und ersetzt, der sich für alle Zeiten in ihr Gedächtnis einfraß und ihr Blut zu Eis erstarren ließ. Ein Klang, der ihr sagte, dass sie zu spät kam, ihre Bemühungen umsonst waren.

Der Knall der Explosion eines Schusses, fast vollständig verschluckt durch einen aufgesetzten Schalldämpfer, doch für sie dennoch zu laut, zu unrealistisch.

Erkenntnis, zusammen mit so vielen Emotionen, unmöglich sie zu spezifizieren oder zu erkennen, dämmerte ihr langsam, doch zugleich kam auch das Verweigern der Tatsachen, ein Schutzmechanismus ihres Geistes, um sie vor der schmerzhaften Wahrheit zu schützen. Doch das alles nützte nichts mehr, als ihr ein Blick auf seinen geschlagenen und gebrochenen Körper gestattet wurde, als sie einen Blick auf sein blutiges und totes Gesicht erhaschte.

Und jetzt endlich löste sich der Schrei in ihrer Kehle.

**_**_o~-°*°-~o_**_**

Maka fuhr keuchend aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihr Schlafanzug und ihre Bettwäsche waren feucht und verschwitzt. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich rau und wund an, ihre Wangen juckten an bestimmten Stellen.

Also hatte sie nicht nur im Traum geschrien und geweint. Mit tiefen Atemzügen

versuchte sie ihren rasenden Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Traum und seine Bedeutung. Seit fast neun Jahren hatte sie denselben, wiederkehrenden Traum. Nacht für Nacht durchlebte sie diesen Alptraum. Egal wie viel Zeit verging, sie würde nie über seinen Tod hinwegkommen.

Nur eine kurze Zeit, gerade mal ein halbes Jahr, an Glück war ihr beschieden gewesen, dann hatte sie in die Hölle, die sie ihr Leben nannte, zurückkehren müssen. Und sie hatte dafür schrecklich bezahlen müssen.

An jenem schicksalhaften Tag hatte ihr Vater ihren besten Freund umgebracht, nachdem er von ihrer Freundschaft erfahren hatte. Ihr Vater, Spirit Albarn, Spitzname „Death Scythe", brutaler Anführer aller Auftragskiller und Meuchelmörder.

Vor ihm hatte es niemand geschafft, sich länger als ein paar Jahre in dieser Position zu halten, ein Jahrzehnt war das Beste. Und er war jetzt schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre an der Spitze. Er war vielleicht nicht der Allerstärkste, aber er war der Beste, sowie er ausreichende Ressourcen besaß, um seine Position zu verteidigen. Und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich das in naher Zukunft ändern wurde.

Sie blickte auf ihren Digitalwecker in der Dunkelheit. Seine Ziffern zeigten vier Uhr in der Früh an. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Schreien Spirit nicht aufgeweckt hatte. Die Prügel gestern Abend waren heftiger als üblich ausgefallen und eine weitere Runde würde sie nicht mehr einfach so wegstecken können. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war er immer noch ausgeknockt von seinen „allnächtlichen Aktivitäten". Alkohol und wechselnde, flüchtige Frauenbekanntschaften. Nur von Drogen lies er die Finger, seine Begründung lag darin, dass er sich seinen Körper und Geist nicht ruinieren durfte, wenn er noch länger Anführer sein wollte. Warum er nicht erkennen konnte, dass Alkohol auch unter die Kategorie „Droge" fiel, würde ihr dabei wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Die Frauen, die länger blieben als eine Nacht, endeten meistens tot. Davor allerdings machten sie Maka das Leben unnötig schwer. Das Beste, das sie sich von diesen Frauen erwarten konnte, war komplette Ignoranz ihrer Person gegenüber. Leider traf dies nicht häufig zu. Meistens bekam sie ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit in Form von Todesdrohungen und Ohrfeigen. Ab und zu einen Tritt in ihren Bauch. Als ob sie davon nicht schon genug von ihrem sogenannten „Erzeuger" bekam…

Mätressen, nannte Spirit seine längeren Bekanntschaften, und kleine Vergnügen seine One-Night-Stands. Huren, Schlampen und Nutten nannte Maka sie alle. Spirit hatte sich noch nie an Monogamie in einer Beziehung gehalten, selbst damals, als Kami noch an seiner Seite war und nicht irgendwo weggesperrt von ihren Ehemann persönlich, weit weg von ihrer Tochter. Eine Bestrafung für sie beide, für ihren Ungehorsam und ihre Auflehnung gegen ihn.

Seit fast neun Jahren hatte Maka Kami nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war der Grund, warum Maka noch an der Seite ihres Vaters blieb, obwohl sie ihn so sehr hasste und ihn am liebsten in die Hölle fahren würde sehen. Sie versuchte zwar, sich aus den Geschäften ihres Vaters herauszuhalten, aber es ging nicht. Kami befand sich in Spirits Gefangenschaft und der Boss aller Assassine hatte dem Mädchen angedroht, Kami auf grausamste und qualvollste Art und Weise umzulegen, sollte Maka nicht bei ihm bleiben und einfach weglaufen.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt, zwei Tage nach ihrem 16. Geburtstag, nach Death City gezogen waren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Spirit sadistisch und wahnsinnig war, war er auch arrogant und hochnäsig und dass „Deaths Waffen und Meister Akademie", kurz DWMA, es noch nicht geschafft hatte, auch nur eine heiße Spur von ihm zu finden, war ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. Um also Lord Death und DWMA noch mehr zu demütigen, hatte er beschlossen, direkt unter deren Nase sein tödliches Geschäft weiter zu betreiben. Außerdem brauchte er jemanden in den Reihen seines Gegners, der ihn mit Informationen versorgte, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es Lord Deaths Ermittlern doch gelang, einen Hinweis auf seine Identität oder seinen Aufenthaltsort z finden. Und das war genau der Punkt, an dem Maka ins Spiel kam.

„Deaths Waffen und Meister Akademie" war nicht nur Leiter aller Organisationen, die im Auftrag des Militärs oder des Staates arbeiteten, sondern auch eine Ausbildungsstätte, wo Kinder und Jugendliche eine spezielle Ausbildung zu allem, das auch nur entfernt mit Gesetz, -ausübung, Polizei und Militär zu tun hatte, erhielten. Maka sollte sich dort zur Tarnung ausbilden lassen, während sie gleichzeitig Informationen zusammentrug.

Eingeschrieben war sie bereits, genauso, wie ihr Vater auch schon ihr „Spezialgebiet" ausgewählt hatte. Sie sollte zu einem Mitglied eines S.W.A.T.-Teams ausgebildet werden. Eine genauere Spezialisierung innerhalb des S.W.A.T.-Teams würde erst ab einem späteren Zeitpunkt erfolgen, da sie ja mitten in der Ausbildung einstieg. An der DWMA besuchte man diese Art der Kurse, sobald man 14 war.

Die Schüler wurden gleich in Teams ausgebildet, um ihren Zusammenhalt zu stärken. Meistens blieben die Schüler in dieser Aufstellung nach ihrem Abschluss, da sie einander kannten und vertrauten. Das machte die S.W.A.T.-Teams des DWMA auch so gefährlich.

Maka musste erst beweißen, dass sie den verlorenen Stoff nachholen und das Kampftraining mit demselben Niveau wie die Anderen absolvieren konnte.

Den theoretischen Teil nachzuholen war nicht das Problem, darin war Maka einsame Spitze mit ihrer raschen Auffassungsgabe und Intellekt. Allerdings glaubte Spirit nicht, dass seine Tochter – er konnte seine Verachtung und Abscheu vor ihr kaum beiseite lassen – das Kampftraining auch nur überstehen würde, geschweige denn, es wie die anderen Schüler abschließen würde können. Deswegen wollte er, dass Maka sich zu einer Rettungssanitäterin oder Ärztin des S.W.A.T.-Teams ausbilden ließ.

Obwohl diese das gleiche Training wie die restlichen Schüler durchliefen, waren die körperlichen Anforderungen weitaus geringer, da sie selten an vorderster Front geschickt wurden, doppelten Schutz durch den Rest des Teams erhielten und ihre Fähigkeiten meistens erst nach Vollendung des Auftrags gebraucht wurden.

Was Spirit nicht wusste, war, dass Maka bereits mindestens auf dem Niveau der Klasse war, was das Kämpfen anbelangte und sich in das Netzwerk der Schule gehackt hatte, um sich zu einem Scharfschützen ausbilden zu lassen.

Es hatte sie einige Anstrengungen gekostet und falls sie aufflog, war sie so gut wie tot. Eine wandelnde Leiche. Nicht einmal, dass ihr Vater einen Spion innerhalb der DWMA brauchte, würde sie dann vor seinem Zorn retten können. Doch irgendwie würde sie es schaffen. Sie _musste_ es schaffen. Sie hatte es schließlich auch geschafft, heimlich Box- und Selbstverteidigungskurse zu besuchen und sich ein enormes (theoretisches) Wissen über Schusswaffen jeglicher Art angeeignet. Und sie hatte es ihm bis jetzt verheimlichen können. Sie ließ zwar die Prügel und Schläge klaglos über sich ergehen, aber bei Gott, dieser Abschaum, der sich ihr Vater nannte, hatte keine Ahnung zu was sie imstande war.

Irgendwann würde sie ihre Mutter aus den Klauen dieses Monsters befreien, doch davor würde sie es genießen, ihn eigenhändig umzubringen. Sie hatte Rache für ihren toten Freund geschworen, und er würde sie bekommen. Und Maka würde es mit kaltblütiger Euphorie und Brutalität tun. Seinen besten Freund auf eine so grausame und blutige Art und Weise vor den eigenen Augen abschlachten ansehen zu müssen, konnte das einem Mädchen antun.

Maka wusste, dass sie nicht noch einmal einschlafen würde können. In letzter Zeit kamen die Träume häufiger als einmal pro Nacht und sie fielen brutaler aus als gewöhnlich. Sie begann, sich zurück zu erinnern. Alles hatte an ihren 7. Geburtstag angefangen. Jener Tag, an dem sie ihn kennen lernte, war jetzt, rückblickend, der beste und schrecklichste Geburtstag überhaupt.

Bevor sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie sich als das kleine Mädchen, das sie ja war, immer gewünscht, dass auch ihr ein solches Glück und Happy End wie Aschenputtel, Dornröschen oder Schneewittchen widerfahren würde. Dann stürzte sich die grausame Realität auf das unschuldige, naive und blutjunge Mädchen. Nachher hatte sie nie mehr um ihr persönliches Glück gebeten. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, ja, aber zugleich hatte sie die Schuld auf sich geladen, seinen Tod verantworten zu müssen. In einer gewissen Art und Weise war Maka an jenem Tag mit ihm gestorben. Ihre Unschuld auf jeden Fall. Sie hatte bitter ihre Erkenntnis daraus ziehen müssen. Ihr Wunsch war zu selbstsüchtig gewesen, hatte einen zu hohen Preis gekostet. Was die Zukunft auch immer für sie bereithielt, sie würde nie in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu verzeihen oder vergeben.

Sie horchte noch einige Minuten in die Stille hinein, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr „Papa" auch wirklich noch schlief. Als sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, gestand sie sich zu, die Vergangenheit für einen Moment ruhen zu lassen. Es würde ihr nur wieder Kopfschmerzen und Depressionen bescheren und sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren ihre Blessuren zu verstecken und auf ihren allerersten Tag an der DWMA vorbereiten.

Sie duschte heiß, wodurch sich die Verspannungen in ihren Muskeln etwas lösten und den Schmerz, den jede geringe Bewegung mit sich brachte, etwas linderte. Anschließend legte sie Verbände an ihren verstauchten Knöchel, den Prellungen und Schwellungen an und begann, die blauen Flecken mit Deckcreme verschwinden zu lassen. Gott sei Dank hatte Spirit gestern so viel Weisheit besessen, ihr Gesicht zu verschonen. Sie hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sie ihren Professoren und Mitschülern eine geschwollene Nase oder ein blaues Auge erklären hätte sollen.

Maka zog sich ihren üblichen rotschwarz karierten Rock an, die weiße, langärmlige Bluse und das hellgelbe, ärmellose Scheele hatte sie bereits an. Fehlten nur noch ihr schwarzer, knöchellanger Mantel mit seinen silbernen Knöpfen und ihre schwarzweißen Stiefel mit ihren weißen Schnallen. Zu guter Letzt streifte sie sich noch ihre schneeweißen Handschuhe über. Es war erstaunlich, was man mit viel Waschen und Bleichmittel alles aus ihnen herausbekam. Früher hatte sie auch noch eine grünweiß gestreifte Krawatte getragen, aber seit einem schmerzhaften Abend, wo Spirit sie dadurch beinahe zu Tode stranguliert hatte, trug sie sie nicht mehr.

Maka scherte sich nicht um Mode oder ihr Aussehen, wichtig war nur, dass die Kleider bequem waren, Maka sich darin bewegen konnte und sie lang genug waren um die Verletzungen, die sie durch Spirits tagtägliches Martyrium erlitt, zu verdecken.

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf ihren Wecker, er zeigte kurz vor Fünf an. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihre Armbanduhr anlegen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Uhren, Armbänder, Ohrringe, Ketten, Schals, Krawatten, Schleifen und Ähnliches stellten eine zu große Gefahr in Kampfsituationen dar.

Uhren, Armbänder und Schals konnten während einer Flucht irgendwo hängen bleiben und wertvolle Sekunden verstreichen lassen. Sekunden, die oftmals über Leben und Tod in ihrer Welt entschieden. Zudem konnten Schals, Ketten und, wie sie selbst schon festgestellt hatte, Krawatten, sofern das Material stark genug, zum Strangulieren verwendet und Ohrringe aus den gestochenen Löchern gerissen werden. Das machte sie zu idealen Angriffspunkten, da eine solche Verletzung höllisch brannte und das Opfer ablenkte.

Seufzend nahm sie ihre Tasche und schlich sich hinunter in die Küche, um sich ein einfaches Jausenbrot herzurichten. Spirit würde ihr auf keinen Fall Geld für ein Mittagessen geben und bis man ihr erlaubte sich eine Arbeit zu suchen, wenn man ihr es denn überhaupt erlaubte, musste das hier als Notfallslösung reichen.

Es machte Maka nichts aus, so früh aus dem Haus zu verschwinden, im Gegenteil, je früher sie außer Hause war, desto besser. Umgekehrtes Motto galt für die Zeit, in der sie nach Hause kam. Je später, desto besser, denn je länger sie weg von ihm war, umso weniger Zeit stand ihm zur Verfügung, sie halbtot zu prügeln. Egal zu welcher Jahreszeit, Maka verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich draußen. Die Straße war dadurch zu ihrem Zuhause geworden. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihre Schulen nie regelmäßig besuchen können, sei es, weil sie sichtbare Verletzungen verbergen oder weil sie sich eine ganze Weile vor ihrem Vater verstecken musste. Ihre Abschlussprüfungen hatte sie dennoch mit Bravour bestanden. Eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und eine schon an Besessenheit angrenzende Bücherliebe halfen bei diesen Sachen.

Ohne zurück zu blicken, schulterte Maka ihre Tasche und machte sich auf zur DWMA, nichts ahnend, dass das Schicksal ein weiteres Mal ihr Leben um so vieles komplizierter, gefährlicher, tödlicher machen würde durch seinen kranken, verdrehten und schwarzen Humor.

**_**_o~-°*°-~o_**_**

Sie lag da, leblos. Sie lag einfach da, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, sehnte sich so verzweifelt danach, in ihre Augen blicken zu können. In ihre wunderschönen moosgrünen, endlosen Augen. Sie erinnerten ihn immer an sich weit ausdehnende, immergrüne Wälder, während eine heiße Sonne ihr Licht lodernd herunterstechen ließ. Doch egal wie sehr diese Sonne auch brannte und biss, die Bäume spendeten angenehme, kühle Schatten. Genau daran erinnerten ihre Augen ihn. An lebendige, immergrüne, schattige Wälder, die sich bis in die Unendlichkeit erstreckten und in ihnen kühle, tiefe, stille Seen mit kristallklarem Wasser versteckten. Egal wie sehr die glühendheiße Sonne ihm zusetzte, er würde immer Kühle und Schatten in diesen mysteriösen, lebendigen, immergrünen Wäldern finden. Sein Versteck. Seine Zuflucht. Sein Heim.

Doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen, mal wieder. Er konnte sich nicht in ihren wunderbaren Tiefen verlieren. So wie sie da lag, hätte man meinen können, sie schliefe, so friedlich sah sie aus. Auf den ersten Blick.

Blut bedeckte ihr Gesicht, verklebte die Haare an ihrer Schläfe und lief ihren Hals hinunter. Es sammelte sich unter ihr in einer Lacke. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, zu ihr zu gelangen und ihr zu helfen, er konnte nicht. Sein ganzer Körper wurde gepeinigt von Schmerzen und schrie deswegen auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch er am Boden lag.

Unvorstellbarer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner linken Schulter und Brust aus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich die Schmerzen noch steigern könnten, so wie er bereits zugerichtet war. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen.

Ein roter Schleier senkte sich über sein Blickfeld, während seine Sicht von einer größer werdenden Dunkelheit eingenommen wurde. Doch da war noch ein Grinsen, dieses sadistische, bösartige, grausame, durch und durch durchtriebene Grinsen, dass sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, zusammen mit diesem seltsamen roten Schleier, der es umrahmte. Haare, wie er jetzt erkannte. Haare, in der Farbe von Blut. Scharlachrot.

Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn nun vollständig, zog ihn hinab in ihre eisigen Tiefen, aus denen es nur wenigen gelungen war, sich zu befreien. Und ganz am Rande nahm er ihren Schrei war, der jedoch abrupt abriss. Dieses Monster hatte also auch sie nicht verschont. Sie war tot. Doch wenigstens würde er ihr bald folgen, dann wären sie wieder beisammen.

Er wünschte nur, es wäre ihm vergönnt gewesen, noch ein letztes Mal in diese funkelnden Smaragde zu blicken, als die er immer heimlich ihre Augen bezeichnet hatte.

**_**_o~-°*°-~o_**_**

Soul schlug langsam seine Augen auf und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinein. In seinen Gedanken ließ er den Traum vor seinem inneren Auge ein weiteres Mal abspielen. Er sah sie noch vor sich, wie sie blutüberströmt vor ihm gelegen hatte. So krampfhaft er es auch versuchte, alle Erinnerungen von ihr waren befleckt mit dem letzten Blick, den er auf sie werfen hatte können, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. 36 Stunde später war er wieder aufgewacht, verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste wo er war, und verzweifelt, weil er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie tot war. Der Schrei, den er ganz zuletzt gehört hatte, hatte neugierige Passanten in die kleine Gasse gelockt, wo sie waren. Alles, was dazu bekannt war, war, dass ein großer Mann ein Kind über die Schulter geworfen, das andere aber zurückgelassen hatte. Polizei und Rettung trafen sehr schnell am Tatort ein, doch waren sie dennoch viel zu spät.

Am nächsten Tag war es einem S.W.A.T.-Team der DWMA in Zusammenarbeit mit einem Team des FBIs gelungen, erfolgreich in ihr leeres Haus einzudringen. Die Küche und das Wohnzimmer waren mit Blut bis an die Decke bedeckt. 2 verschiedene DNS-Spuren, Mutter und Tochter. Beide ermordet. Das Blut ließ darauf schließen. Zu viel Blut verloren für eine erwachsene Frau, geschweige denn für ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hätten beide eine sofortige Bluttransfusion gebraucht, um durchzukommen. Ihre Leichen jedoch waren nie aufgefunden worden.

Sie hatten Soul 14 Stunden operieren müssen, da die Kugel nicht nur in der Nähe seines Herzens eingedrungen war, sondern auch auf den Weg eine Rippe gestreift und dadurch zersplittert war. Die Splitter waren anschließend in Souls Lungenflügel eingedrungen. Hinzu kam noch der immense Blutverlust seines damals achtjährigen Körpers. Wahrlich, nur fünf Minuten später und er wäre damals zu Tode geblutet, so meinten die Ärzte, nachdem alles sich beruhigt hatte.

Seine Narbe pochte und schmerzte, so als wüsste sie, an was oder wen er gerade dachte. Er presste seine Hand gegen sie. Zorn flammte in seinen rubinroten Augen auf. Das war alles, was Soul von ihr geblieben war. Eine Narbe und Erinnerungen, die mit ihrem Blut bespritzt waren.

Hätte er doch nur damals schon gewusst, was er heute wusste. Hätte er nur aufmerksamer auf sie geachtet, wenn sie vor Angst klamm und steif war. Hätte er ihren Ausflüchten nur nicht geglaubt, wenn sie mit neuen Verbänden, Pflastern oder blauen Flecken vor ihm erschienen war. Hätte, hätte, hätte. Sie wäre verflucht noch mal am Leben! Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf, kalt und heiß zugleich. Kalter Selbsthass, weil er sie damals nicht retten hatte können, weil er schwach und klein gewesen war, von anderen sich bestimmen hatte lassen. Blindwütiger heißer Hass auf das Monster, das sich selbst „Death Scythe" nannte und seine eigene Tochter kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Irgendwann würde er diesen Bastard in die Finger kriegen und dann würde Soul Rache an ihm nehmen für sie. Die Hölle würde ihm wie der Himmel auf Erden erscheinen, nachdem Soul mit ihm fertig war.

Langsam öffnete er seine Fäuste wieder. Seine Handflächen wiesen dünne, sichelförmige Schnitte auf. Seine Fingernägel waren durch die Haut gebrochen, so fest hatte er seine Hände geballt. Bewusst ausatmend versuchte er seinen Hass und Zorn wieder und wieder unter Verschluss zu halten. Bis er „Death Scythe" gefunden hatte, mussten ihm Trainingsgeräte und –partner genügen, um sein hitziges Temperament zu zügeln.

Soul wusste jedoch, dass, selbst wenn er es tatsächlich schaffte, den Bastard umzubringen, er nie wirklich mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen würde können. Er würde sie bis ans Ende seiner Tage vermissen, immer in seinem Herzen auf sie warten und hoffen, seine Seele würde immer nach ihrer schreien und rufen. Er hatte das, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte, auf die grausamste, brutalste Weise verloren, dass etwas für immer gebrochen sein würde in ihm. Sein Körper und Geist mochten überlebt haben, aber Teile seines Herzens waren mit ihr an jenem Tag gestorben, wenn nicht gleich sein ganzes. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal Lebewohl sagen können, geschweige denn konnte er ihr Grab besuchen, wenn seine Gefühle ihn aufwühlten. Es war zum Schreien!

Beißend und brennend wallte sein Zorn und Hass wieder in ihm auf, brachte sein Blut zum Kochen, vernebelte seine Gedanken, loderte unerbittlich in seinem Geist, bis sie ihn vollkommen beherrschten und dröhnend nach Rache und Blut schrien und gierten.

Mit kaum unterdrückter Gewalt sprang Soul auf. Es brachte nichts. Seine Dämonen hatten ihn eingefangen, ein weiteres Mal. Da half nur noch der Antritt zur Flucht in den Turnsaal. Den Sandsack bearbeiten bis seine Hände nur noch aus aufgebrochener Haut und malträtierten Knöcheln bestand. Auf der Laufbahn sprinten bis seine Beine drohten abzufallen. Den Bakur durchmachen, bis sein ganzer Körper nur noch aus Schmerzen bestehen würde. Vermutlich würde irgendein Gerät dabei zu Bruch gehen bei seinem selbst auferlegten Martyrium, aber besser einen erneuten Eintrag in seine Akte wegen eines weiteren zerstörten Trainingsgerät riskieren, als einen Fremden bis in den Tod zu prügeln (oder zumindest krankenhausreif).

Fluchend und vor sich hin grollend verließ er nur in Trainingsgewand gehüllt seine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Er würde sich beeilen müssen, sonst würde wirklich noch etwas passieren.

In der Nähe schlug eine Turmuhr fünf Mal. Die dunkelste Stunde der Nacht war gerade erst vorbei, doch die Morgendämmerung ließ sich noch bitten. Das war gut. Keine Menschenseele war um diese Uhrzeit in den Gassen von Death City, geschweige denn im Turnsaal der DWMA.

Soul rannte los, vollkommen in der Unkenntnis, dass sein Leben erneut auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde, das Leben sich offenbar mit dem Schicksal verbunden hatte, um gemeinsam erneut über ihn lachen zu können.

**_**_o~-°*°-~o_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Letzte Notiz: <strong>Okay, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn ihr ganz lieb sein wollt, schreibt mir bitte eine Review. :)


End file.
